Damage to the epidermal and dermal layers of the skin has been attributed to a variety of factors. Some of these factors are ultraviolet radiation and aging. Aging skin and/or skin damaged by ultraviolet radiation has characteristic ruptures and discontinuities in the dermo-epidermal interface. It is important from a cosmetic point of view to conserve an intact dermo-epidermal interface and to repair or remodel damaged dermo-epidermal interface in human skin. A damaged dermo-epidermal interface results in limited functionality and aberrations in the physiological interactions of the dermis and epidermis.